devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kavpeny
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gguigui1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 07:34, July 13, 2015 (UTC) re: Request That would sort of defeat the point of the script, as someone could just abuse that to make the script meaningless. Groups that get listed are able to move the thread to other boards, though that was included in case a small number of threads ended up getting locked by mistake. It wasn't designed to batch move threads at once or create exceptions. If I ever get the time to code again, I'll probably make a separate script that allows pseudo-permissions in some boards (and that'll be limited to prevent abuse, maybe one or two boards would be limited in such a way). --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 17:56, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I know your reason for not implementing that feature (read the script's talk page). However, I was thinking of implementing a forum board for communication between the managing staff members. At this point of time, we do have a separate board, however, despite repeated requests for only the managing staff members (bureaucrats, admins, mods, chat mods), regular members continue to post all the same. The modified version of your script would put that issue to rest, and help out immensely with managing the administrative discussions of the site. :Also, with all due respect, if someone is hell-bent on misuse, your script can misused all the same by locking all forum boards instead, hence abuse prevention seems to be an irrelevant point for not modifying the script. :Of course. If you ever make another script with my requested functionality, I would sincerely appreciate it if you would let me know as well. --Lord Kavpeny (talk) 18:05, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I have to be careful. This script was only allowed because Wikia Staff tentatively approved it. If I go overboard and add too much, they will remove the features to return it back to the agreed script. Hence why I'm tentatively not adding things like that to the script. ::I plan on adding something to prevent the script firing if more than a fixed number of items are added. Probably I'll do something that calculates the number of elements, then gets a percentage value of those to find the "count". ::A board like that, though, is not really the best idea and in fact, Wikia would not allow a script that does something like that. I would recommend setting up a private server (eg Discord or Skype) and ask your sysops to make use of that instead. ::Oh and a side thing: I didn't notice this message whatsoever, as I do not receive email notifications except when my talkpage is edited. In future, if you respond to your own talkpage, you should really post a notice on my talkpage so I am aware of the message (or responding onto my talkpage). I always respond to the asker's talkpage, rather than my own, so that users can receive a notification anywhere on Wikia. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 18:40, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I see. :::Hmm...yeah, that could work. :::Well, like I said, it's not locked down yet. But your suggestions are a good alternative. :::Noted. :::Thank you for the prompt responses. --Lord Kavpeny (talk) 20:40, February 4, 2016 (UTC)